The present invention relates to a clutch cover assembly for a friction clutch, and particularly, to a clutch cover assembly including a diaphragm spring for forcing a pressure plate toward a clutch disc.
As shown in FIG. 1, a known clutch cover assembly includes a clutch cover 1 and a diaphragm spring 2 which are independent to each other. The diaphragm spring 2 is carried by a clutch cover 1 through a fulcrum means consisting of wire rings 3 and others. Therefore, the known assembly has such disadvantages that it requires many parts, the cost is high and the weight and the space are large. Further, wear of the wire rings 3 and the others reduces accuracy in an engaging operation of the clutch, and thus, causes an insufficient disengagement of the clutch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved clutch disc assembly, overcoming the above noted disadvantages.
The essence of the invention is to provide a diaphragm spring integrally formed with a clutch cover. The radially inner portion of the spring is connected to a release mechanism for applying a force in a clutch releasing direction to the spring. The radially middle portion of the spring is connected to a rear surface of a pressure plate. The radially outer portion of the spring is hooked to a flywheel from the pressure plate side.
According to the above structure, the diaphragm spring is prevented from receiving an excessively strong force.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.